Mobile devices today can provide various functionality in response to a user request. For example, a user can request to see a navigation map or provide other user input to switch among user interfaces, or otherwise obtained desired functionality. However, users must provide input to get the desired functionality.
It is therefore desirable to provide methods and mobile devices that can automatically perform functions, without a user providing input. As identified by the inventors, one instance that automated functionality may be desired is an exit of the user from a vehicle. Therefore, it is desirable to also provide methods and devices they can determine an exit of the user from the vehicle.